


you try to escape (but he will have his way)

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [19]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Dream Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Post Dream Warriors, Sex with a Monster to Prevent a Murder, Sort of AU, semi canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Frankly, she thinks she deserves that beautiful dream after everything. She’s tired of the universe constantly throwing shit her way.





	you try to escape (but he will have his way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).

> Dear reader, I hope you enjoy! I am sorry it was so short - I really wanted to delve into this idea, but it's been a while since I went so dark. Also, the title is a lyric from the song "Don't Sleep" from Freddy's Greatest Hits. Thought it was appropriate. ;)

* * *

Nancy Thompson is used to bitter victories. She learned at a young age that you don’t come out of a war unscathed, there is no victory without sacrifice. 

She beat Fred Krueger, but she lost her mother - and, for all intents and purposes, her father, too. She helped stop Freddy again, but at the cost of her father for good as well as her future, any hopes and dreams she might have had left.

When she’d opened her eyes to find herself some place beautiful and warm and comforting, Kristen’s tearful words echoing in her ears - “I’ll dream you a beautiful dream.” - she’d thought maybe instead of something bitter and paid for with only loss, there was a sweet, silver lining to her final fight. Maybe she’d died, maybe she’d won at the greatest cost, but now she could finally know what peace was like.

Peace never lasts, though. She learned that in school, in history class. There’s always another conflict, another war. She learned that at home, too. There was peace and quiet in the house after her parents divorced, but hadn’t lasted, either. 

Her parents still found ways to argue, her mom still found reasons to drink. After she died, that habit had passed to her dad.

Nancy just popped pills. To cope, they all said. To survive, she always replied. Hypnocil was all that gave her peace at night. And that of course couldn’t last. She had to come back to Westin Hills, had to try and help others the way she’d wanted to be helped.

Frankly, she thinks she deserves that beautiful dream after everything. She’s tired of the universe constantly throwing shit her way.

Used to it, though. So when Fred Krueger found his way into her beautiful dream and turned it into a nightmare, she wasn’t surprised. When Freddy fucking Krueger keeps slipping back in to torment her whenever he’s bored or can’t reach through to the dreams of the living, she’s never caught unaware.

And when he finally grabs her after so many attempts and has her where he wanted only to whisper how there was a cute, little girl sound asleep and dreaming in her little bed, in her little house on Elm Street, Nancy finds she isn’t shocked by what he’s offering.

“We could have a little fun, you and I, Nancy,” he hisses in her ear, knife-tipped fingers brushing through her hair. “Or maybe I could have some fun with her instead. Little bitch is probably quite the squealer.”

The thought makes her sick. Nancy sees nothing but blood. Blood stained sheets, blood smeared walls. Blood dripping down from the fucking ceiling. She hears nothing but screams. Tina’s wet and agonized shrieks, Rod’s desperate shouts. She remembers all her friends, the kids at Westin, and swallows down the bile that’s threatening to come up and out when she says, “Fuck you.” And then, when he takes her up on the offer, she lets him.

There’s no such thing as victory without sacrifice. 

* * *


End file.
